sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 8
Sim's Big Brother US 8 is the eighth season of SBBUS. There is no theme for this season, however the main twist this season is Cliques, and the house's theme is "Summer". The season started on the 15th of June, 2019... 'Twists' Cliques: Until the final week of Pre-Jury, the houseguests would be playing in 4 teams, and each time someone would win HOH, their team would be immune for the rest of the week. Returning Houseguests: Sim has decided to bring back 2 previous houseguests for redemption, as it was told that there won't be an another redemption season. Sarahtheboss19 from Big Brother 7 (16th Place) and Gta5ThugLife2 from Big Brother 6 (16th Place) entered the house and got to pick the cliques. Hit The Road: 'In addition to the Cliques twist, on the first week, the head of household could only nominate an entire team for eviction, and then that team would face off in a competition for safety. The winner of that competition would be safe for the rest of the week. '''Pre-Jury Comebacks: '''Because of the inactiveness of the cast, Sim has decided to do Pre-Jury comebacks, meaning one of the pre-jurors would be able to get another shot at the game. This is a returning twist from Season 6. '''Late Entrants: '''Later in the game, two newbies were brought into the game and were put on a new team along with the returning pre-juror. These people were BabyMelodys and iconbruiser. 'Houseguests 'Voting History' } | | | | | |} 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' During the premiere, 14 brand new houseguests entered the SBB8 house, with twists awaiting them, such as the Cliques twist, which was already revealed pre-season. Along with that, 2 returnees have been brought back for redemption, Gta and Sarah, which both got 16th place on their seasons! Moving on, the HTR Twist was revealed Twists. The team leaders were picked, and they were Gta for Team Blue, Kiki for Team Red, Mangy for Team Green and Icon for Team Yellow. You can see who was on which team on the Houseguests category. Anyway, on the first HOH Competition of the summer, which was a throwback to the first ever season's first competition, "The Wall", Kai pulled out their first win of the summer, making their team safe for the week! After a short talk with Sarah, he decided to put up Team Yellow up for eviction, giving them a bad impression of the other team. The Yellow Team faced off in the HTR Competition for immunity, called "Chess", by a close call, Victor pulled the competition off, making him safe for the week. The houseguests later faced off in the POV Competition called "Beach Madness", and Dark won the competition, later discarding the Veto, and by a 4-2-0 vote, Fire became the first person sent out of the SBB8 house. GG, Fire! 'Week 2' On Week 2, Iconic won the HoH Competition called "Head Hops", making her team safe for the week! She later then put up Kai and Sarah for eviction. Later on, Heart won the PoV Competition called "Soccer", which is one of Sim's favorites. Anyway, Heart then decided to discard the Power of Veto, leaving Sarah and Kai on the block, and by a 4-2 vote, Sarah was sent home placing 15th, unfortunately not quite redeeming herself for last season. Still, GG, Sarah! 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes